


Ryuji's Cam Show

by Saelethil



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cam Show, Crushing, M/M, Masturbation, hyper muscle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelethil/pseuds/Saelethil
Summary: Ryuji crushes objects between his muscular thighs on stream!Another quick smut piece that I was commissioned to put together. Ryuji is 18 during this feature, as well.





	Ryuji's Cam Show

Ryuji sighed softly as he sat down in front of his laptop, dressed down to only his jockstrap from practice earlier in the day. Like most kids, he'd found college life to be pretty stressful, though he did excel in the physical areas and he had recently found a new way to alleviate the money issue, for both his loans and day to day spending.

Already in the corner of his screen, he saw a number rising up from zero, quite quickly jumping up to at least thirty. Subscribers who had hopped on the moment they saw his stream booting up, even before he had switched his camera on. Ryuji adjusted the camera a bit and then turned it on, instantly broadcasting a display of his lower body which caused that viewer count to sky rocket into the hundreds before he checked it again.

There was a meek little wave as he blushed, which they fortunately didn't see. He had found his calling showing off to people all over the world, who all seemed to love his body. It wasn't traditional work, but it paid his bills and then some, surprisingly. Already, there were small donations coming in, filling a little progress bar on the stream site.

Ryuji started off the night with a bit of flexing to show off the assets he had trained up. He inhaled and puffed out his chest and stomach, which already had people question if he was really a college boy like he claimed. His bulging pecs and biceps, the well toned ten pack he had on his stomach, and the veins that stretched under the flesh wrapped so taut around muscles was unnatural.

What people came for, though, was lower. Not what was in his jock (which was impressive, according to those that came to the later-at-night not safe for work streams he'd do for his best contributors), but even lower. Ryuji's thighs were massive, built stronger and larger than those of the best body builders in the world. Each thigh was stretched wider than his chest, easily. And while they were obviously mismatched when compared to the rest of his body, no one seemed to mind given just how insanely impressive they were. The rippling muscles were phenomenal and what they were capable left most viewers in awe.

“Alright,” Ryuji said after a few moments of flexing those muscles, to let his watchers get a good look at them. And to let more people join. It was over three thousand now, and he hadn't been online for five minutes. “I've had some requests. And remember, top patrons can make personalized video requests.”

The blond stud reached over to a nearby crate he had been preparing for a few days to be ready whenever he had a free moment to do some streaming. From it, he pulled out some tall, tin cans which he waved at the camera. They were some energy drink cans, and he first dropped an empty one between his thighs, which he barely had to flex his muscles before it was flattened completely.

“Well, that didn't do well,” he chuckled before it tossed the empty shell aside. So he replaced it with a second can, which was still full. Slowly he pressed his thighs together, and the audience could watch the top of the can swell up, before it suddenly burst in a fountain of green, carbonated liquid. It splashed down over his legs, which he took several long moments to towel off, figuring that was a good part of the show.

Finally, he put a third can between his thighs, but this time he put it in sideways, so the top and bottom were pressed to his thighs. With a grunt, he flexed the muscles, urging them in close before the sides of the can burst open, spraying his chest and thighs before he quickly crushed the rest of the can. Once he pulled it out, it was as thick as any normal coin. Then he toweled off again, using the motions to show off his well-formed muscles for the viewers as he watched that donation bar already spring past the halfway point.

“I've had a few requests for this next one...” He spoke before he blushed heavily again. It had taken tons of convincing to do this trick. From the box, he pulled out a faux penis, a black dildo that was about nine inches long. With this, he took a moment to smack his muscles with the cock, pretending to rub against the muscles as if someone humped at him. It was lewd and certainly made him out to be more of a sex object than he was, but he did what pleased his audience. Already that donation bar was surging up towards the three quarters mark.

Ryuji slid the toy under one leg, so that the dildo would peak out between his thighs, if only barely due to the size of his massive legs. Slowly he slid his thighs up and down, simulating a thigh job he'd give, showing he had both power, but also control to be sensual. And then he went back to the show of raw strength as he squeezed that dildo and popped it in half quite easily.

It was time to size it up, so he pulled out a more expensive toy that some donor had gotten for him. Mysterious packages were a common thing now for him, and they usually held some embarrassing things like this. This was a much longer dildo, one that resembled a horse's cock. He repeated the gestures, slapping his thighs with it to tease the audience, before he slid it between his thighs and gave it a slow, sensual rub with his muscles. 

And then with a grunt, he popped it in half, crushing the poor rubber toy until it split. A third one, which was thicker than longer, styled off of some mythical beast received the same fate. The dragon cock lasted for a second, which was a second longer than the last two toys. And soon he had three broken sex toys.

And with that, his donation goal was nearing completion, but he still had a bit to go for the night. With a hand on the camera to keep his face out of it, he slowly moved to stand up next to the bed. Here, he was able to do a slow turn, to let everyone see all of his legs, and not just the top of his thighs. Once he was facing away, he bent forward, showing off his plump ass cheeks and how utterly thick his thighs were given they hid his upper body like this.

Once he turned back towards the camera, Ryuji grabbed another prepared prop for his show. It was a pretty standard hunk of wood, the sort one usually saw balanced on some cinder blocks for someone to shatter with a karate chop. It was wedged between Ryuji's thighs, and the college student just flexed his body, head to toe, and there was a sudden snap and a shower of broken wood. Once it was broken, he spread his legs and reached down, to brush them off as he laughed.

“No splinters. The wood can't even penetrate my skin,” he explained as he wiped the dust and remnants off of his thighs, and took a moment to grab and squeeze at the muscles there to show them off for the audience. He had tried it before, given he didn't want to make a fool of himself doing it live.

And the next prop was a bit more extreme, though related. It was a cinder block, the same kind that people would balance those wooden planks on. It took a bit to spread his thighs wide enough to fit it between them, but he held it up. First it was impressive, given the weight to the hunk of cement, to keep it up and steady so easily with his legs.

Secondly, he showed off but turning the solid cement into dust. One squeeze from his legs made a shower of tiny specks of concrete rain down onto the floor below, a mess that was just starting. First wood, now stone. Again, he took a moment to sensually rub his legs down, to clear them of leftover concrete but also to entice his viewers. This time, he took a moment to grab his bulge and adjust it, ensuring that he didn't spill out, as he was even exciting himself with all of this.

Even from here, he could see that the bar was full. His bills for the month were paid off in about thirty minutes of showing off on camera, if that. Anything else was extra money, which he already found he had too much of. Yet, he wasn't going to stop. He didn't want to disappoint the ten thousand viewers watching him.

“Hope you guys are enjoying the show. Keep the donations up and you'll get to see what the strongest legs in the world can really do,” he spoke, confidant in his abilities and what his legs could do, for good reason.

Now it was time for items he hadn't practiced with, but he was confidant he could handle now. There was a much thicker piece of wood next, which was part of a log cut down to a more manageable size. It had a diameter of three feet, made of solid wood, and Ryuji pressed it between his titanic thighs. With a grunt, he began to move his knees closer together. The real struggle was keeping the log in place, before it suddenly burst into thousands of splinters, while the largest chunks fell between Ryuji's legs.

Ryuji decided it was time to ramp it up a bit, as he pulled out a large dumbbell. He swung it around, to show that each side held a weight listed as being a hundred pounds. The blond squat as much as he could to get the steel bar and iron weight between his thighs, before he began to stand up. As he did, the muscles crushed the weights closer together, the bar between them denting as it gave way. In a few moments, what had been a full dumbbell set looked more like a pancake, with everything smashed into one small, two hundred plus pound disc. It clattered to the floor with a loud crash, letting everyone know it had been a real weight set.

Ryuji kicked the ruined dumbbell under his bed before put his hands on his thighs and examined his prop box. It was now or never, given he generally only ran these streams for an hour at most. So he pulled out a traditional, steel girder, which he had bought from a construction company. It was the type made for heavy duty projects, which could withstand a few thousand pounds of force.

The beam was placed between his thighs like the dildos from earlier, and he held it there. Already it seemed to dent just a little, but with a roar of strength, mostly for show, he twisted his thighs together. And the beam crumpled under his strength, easily. The beginning and end of the beam now pointed at odd angles, while the center had been utterly flattened.

Once he dropped that, he stepped closer to the computer to check on the chat box and to see the details of the donations. As he did, he saw a window pop up. Someone had donated a billion yen to him to get a totally private show, which he eagerly obliged. It seemed mysterious when this person then sent a message saying there was a package outside his door for him.

“Alright guys, I'll catch you another night. I'm going private with my top donor for tonight. Thank you for everything,” Ryuji chimed in before he swapped the stream off and opened a private feed with this new donor. While he waited for it to load, he checked outside the door, finding a black box that wasn't there before. He hadn't heard a delivery, but he shrugged and carried it in.

Upon returning to the computer, he found a detailed message, saying that the contents were some new, experimental metal. The client was someone working for some military science devision and he wanted Ryuji as a stress test for the material. And wanted him to have a challenge. Inside the box was a solid cube of some silvery, metallic substance. It was a bit heavier than iron, but even feeling it with his fingers, Ryuji could tell it was dense. The message then detailed that the metal could survive a nuclear blast at the epicenter of the blast.

Ryuji nodded and then stepped back. He yanked his jockstrap off, his eleven inch cock rock solid and with a dew of pre-seed on it. He placed the cube between his thighs and squeezed at it. It didn't budge, though he hadn't put in much strength. And then he really tried, and it didn't give way. The hardened steel hadn't even been a real challenge, but this stuff would be.

Ryuji began to stroke himself off, feeling the thrill of having to try and crush this durable metal. He grunted as felt it start to give way, and he worked to press his legs even closer together. The veins on his thighs bulged, as his super sized muscles had to actually put in their full strength for once. It took several minutes, but eventually that cube compressed just a bit. And then it was over. In the next moment, it broke apart, right as Ryuji collapsed back, cumming all over his chest and face. 

The blond was left panting, sweating, and covered in his seed. He didn't even mind that his face could be seen, the thrill of having something that was difficult to crush again was pure exhilaration. The client disconnected before he could compose himself, but did tell leave the parting message detailing the delivery of a new test tomorrow, and that Ryuji would break it or it would break him.


End file.
